Neldenx the Daughter of Demyx
by NeldezzyDoo
Summary: What would you say if one of the members of the Organization had a daughter? What if that daughter kept a record of everything that happened? What if that daughter's name was Neldenx, and she was strange, crazy, and very weird? You have questions, we have answers. (Rated T for Nel's absolutely atrocious language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note (And A Talk About Nel's Writing Quirks):** I have made this Fanfiction account just so I was able to post these stories that I had been writing for a while. I already have about 4 notebooks filled with these Neldenx The Daughter Of Demyx stories complete, so I (or you) don't have to worry about any deadlines or slow updating (hopefully).

**Since this is a Journal, most of the writing will not be very formal, and in quick circumstances, Nel will write in Internet Lingo, like "lol" or "brb" or even "idek." Nel also writes her conversations in ways that a play-script would be written, also for easier and quicker writing times. Remember, she is a 15 year old with a Journal, so I made this to be as realistic to how a 15 year old would really have a Journal. _THIS IS IMPORTANT SHIT_ I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO GO "UUUGHGHGHGHGHG THE WRITING SUCKS" (please come on the child is 15 most 15 year olds are terrible at having diaries.) THANK.**

Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or I wouldn't be here.

**Nel:** Anyway, let me quickly introduce myself. My name is simply Nel, and, well, these are the journals I have written over the years of living in the Organization and having to deal with all of these insane moments, the slightly-calm moments, and of course, the moments in which most of us are close to death. (Sounds like fun, no?) So, let's get started with my first Journal, simply called

NELDENX, THE DAUGHTER OF DEMYX

(Also, secondly called Neldenx The Massive Fuck Up)

Enjoy!

~oOo~

Hey! My name is Neldenx. My age is 15, and I was born into the group of Organization XIII.

Well, I wasn't exactly born _into_ the group, but my father is one of the people in the group. The entire Organization I consider my family. Yes, even the people I don't care for. Surprisingly, there are only two people that I actually _do_ dislike. To a very very _very_ high extent. I call everyone my uncle, excluding my Aunt Larxene, who I actually prefer to call an ol' witch, but, meh. Can't say that to her face, anyway.

My father is Number IX. But most people just end up calling my dad Demyx. I have his hair color, his eye color (well, maybe more blue but still...) I have my mother's hands, smooth, but calloused on the tips of my fingers from playing piano, and I have her nose, apparently. Well, that's what Dad said. My nose is what Uncle Axel calls a "small, button nose."

I didn't know my mom, but Dad said that she had died giving birth to me. Dad said that she was kind, pretty, and very smart; Dad says that I get my smarts from my mom.

I guess that can be kinda true, I suppose. Usually, Uncle Vexen and I like to play around in his lab and stuff. You wouldn't think, because sometimes he can be so stingy and cold, but if you like science, HEY JOIN THE CLUB you know? Despite the fact that I'm smart in science (and _only_ science it seems) I'm very klutzy, like my dad. One time, while in the lab, I put two things that, well, let's just say should not go together and BABOOM. My arm just brushed the wrong way, so the little beaker tipped over into the other beaker and...well...yeah. But Uncle Vexen says that it's okay to just kinda play around, as long as I do my best to not set anything on fire ever again.

~oOo~

Since our artificial Kingdom Hearts was destroyed by the kid with the spiky hair (like, more spiky than Uncle Roxas AND Uncle Axel's hair put together), we actually stopped all activities to try and recreate it, therefore, we have had a few years off (YEARS, MAN!) and we've all gotten used to each other, at least a little bit.

Uncle Xemnas and I really don't like each other, for, well, you know, reasons. I'm technically not supposed to be here, because he kinda has a strict rule that basically says "IF YOU HAVE CHILDREN OR GET PEOPLE PREGGERS YOU DIE."

Guess who isn't dead, and guess who didn't get aborted.

Anyway, Uncle Xemnas and I can tolerate each other, at least for a little while, until we start bickering over how we dealt with Mr. Spiky Head, his silver headed buddy Mr. Muscles-The-Size-Of-Your-Head and his other red haired friend Miss. Save-Me-Before-They-Chop-Off-My-Head. (I've heard she's been taken quite a few times. That's the only thing I've actually heard about her. Once she was taken by my own Uncle Axel! Nice thing to put on your resumé. Worked in a lab, flipped burgers, kidnapped girls...)

My Uncle Saïx _also_ doesn't like anyone. I find this kind of ironic, as Uncle Xemnas and Uncle Saïx are good friends. I try to avoid Uncle Saïx as much as I can, but sometimes he'll walk in and watch me play my keytar or watch me while I'm practicing my water summoning. I got_ that_ little attribute from my dad as well.

I guess you can say my water abilities are _okay_ to say the least. I am able to do most things my dad can, and it's pretty awesome. I also train more then my dad, though, so I'm about as strong as him, because he doesn't do jack-squiddly-doo.

Not to be rude, and I love my dad to bits, but he's soooo lazy, like wow. I didn't think anyone could be as lazy as him. He would rather just sit around all day instead of doing work that Uncle Xemnas asks him to do.

Yeah. If _Uncle Xemnas_ tells him to do something, he _puts it off._ Jesus, what a sack of balls to be able to do something like that. Uncle Saïx is also really strict with any work regimen, too, so that's another pound of nuts to add. We don't even need munny, but Uncle Saïx and Uncle Xemnas still want us trained and ready for anything. Uncle Xemnas won't admit it (even though everyone already knows) but he's worried that Mr. Point Head will return.

I've never really talked about Mr. Point Head, I don't even know his name! Mr. Point Head is a touchy subject with everyone (hey, he killed more than HALF my family) so I don't ask about him. I've never met him, I don't even know what he really looks like, except for the hair. I was told that it was very spiky and could poke a persons eye out. Maybe that's why Uncle Xigbar wears that eyepatch...

But, I also know that Mr. Point Head is a very strong kid. He's kicked my Uncle Xemnas's ass with the help of his muscle man friend, and got back home fine. I'll never understand fighting.

Uncle Roxas told me something awesome, though! This kid with the pointy hair is Uncle Roxas's Somebody! I was surprised. Uncle Roxas didn't really want to talk about it, though, so we left the conversation to be short and sweet. It mostly went "Uhh, yeah, he's my Somebody and he sucks and stuff" and he walked off. I don't think that helped at all but okay...

It's amazing to hear other stories about my family's Somebodies. You see, I wasn't born a Nobody, so I have a beating heart and everything. My mom had a heart, and that's why I have one. At least, we're about 99.99% sure about that. This beating heart sometimes makes me feel like an outsider.

What makes me feel more like an outsider is that everyone stopped aging. Well, I have continued to grow since I was born. Uncle Roxas was the only Nobody that grew until age 16, than he stopped growing and is now stuck as a 16 year old. Doesn't that kinda suck? Well, I don't know. Yet. When I turn 16, I'll stop growing as well due to these wacky Nobody genes inside my DNA. Uncle Xemnas had said it, and Uncle Vexen confirmed it.

Everyone else, though, doesn't age at all, because they were Nobodies when they became past age 16, so they didn't get the chance to age. So, my dad still looks really young, way more young than he should be. Same with everyone else.

Well...my life really is different from everyone else, I guess you can say. (I mean, come on, who has 11 male uncles and 1 aunt and NONE of them are related) but I've just grown up with it, it doesn't even bother me all that much anymore. The fact that a kid just a year older than me is my _uncle_ has just become a part of my life. Well, Uncle Roxas told me to just call him Roxas, but...well...Uncle Roxas is just so...mature for his age. At least, from what I've seen.

Uncle Roxas and Uncle Axel are the best of friends, and they both have taken to me, I think. All 3 of us like to go to a town called Twilight Town (which is a beautiful town I suggest you find a way there) and we like to sit on this HUUUUUUUUGE Clock Tower and watch the falling sunsets. (Believe it or not, it's the only other place I've gone besides the Dark City that lies beneath the Castle.) We eat ice-cream and stuff...it's nice. I always feel strange when I go up there, though. I feel like I'm replacing something, or someone... I dunno, but it's still a blast. The ice-cream_ is_ delicious, though!

Usually, after we finish the ice-cream, we continue to wander town and watch the daily residents do their daily activities. There is this one old dude that always gets us laughing because he's just so freaking weird. I mean, I can't say anything, I'm pretty weird too, but this guy is just _strange._ He yells at the_ birds_ that land on his _roof!_ Like, who even _does_ that? Once, he even managed to climb up onto the roof and just shoo away the birds, but some birds will just fly behind him and sit right behind him. My God he's just so strange and entertaining.

Uncle Axel told me that Uncle Roxas used to always be very quiet and shy. He didn't really talk, or laugh. Uncle Axel told me that's because Uncle Roxas didn't have his memories of his past when he became a Nobody, but Uncle Axel is also really happy, because Uncle Roxas has opened up a lot more, and he's more happy now. I'm thankful that I didn't have to see such a, well, _downer_ side of Uncle Roxas. The Uncle Roxas that I know now likes to make me laugh and we'll just joke around and stuff. He's very nice, not this depressing kid that Uncle Axel makes him out to be when Uncle Roxas first joined.

You know what makes me think? My dad and mom. Like, if people say that us Nobodies don't have hearts, why did my dad love my mom? Like, what's up with that? Dad told me that he liked long walks on the beach with her, and he loved to sing her to sleep. You have to have a heart to love something, but I'm not complaining. I'm here, I guess. Nothing we can do about it now. Unless I die or something...

I plan to maybe learn a little bit more about Nobodies when I get older. I want to learn about what it may really take to love, or hate, or be sad... I mean, come on. How can my Uncle Xemnas hate Mr. Point Head? How does that even work? Uncle Xemnas is the one that always says "Nobodies have no hearts" "No hearts for you" "You think you have a heart, nuh uh buddy" or some type of stuff like that, and not in those exact words... My dad told me that he always used to call our little spiky haired friend Roxas, and not his real name, and that the kid always used to give my dad funny looks. Than the kid kicked my dad's ass, but that's another story.

~oOo~

I live in the Castle That Never Was, that overlooks the World That Never Was, or as we just like to say, the Dark City or even shorter, the City. The Castle is HUGE and it even flies in the air! It's got many rooms, too, and many floors.

My room is near my dad's room, which is close to Uncle Axel and Uncle Roxas's room. Sometimes I go into Uncle Roxas's room and we'll sit and talk. He and I talk a lot of the time. Did you know he's a great singer?

I caught him singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" once and he turned all red and he got really flustered and man it was really cute.

Me: *slowly walks into Uncle Roxas's room*

Uncle Roxas: Up above the world so high~~~.

Me: Uhh...Uncle Rox-

Uncle Roxas: Like a diamond in the sky~~~.

When he finished singing, I sighed.

Me: Hey, Uncle Roxas!

Uncle Roxas: *shrieks and falls off bed*

Me: Well hello to you too.

Uncle Roxas: Did you _hear_ that?

Me: All of it. You're pretty good.

Uncle Roxas: You can't tell _anyone!_

Me: What, that you sing?

Uncle Roxas: Yeah. It's kinda girly, you know?

Me: Uhh, sure. But, you _do_ know that my_ dad_ sings, right?

Uncle Roxas: Uhhhh...

The rest of the day, trying to talk to my uncle was like pulling teeth. The darn kid kept on just avoiding me for the day. I managed to finally get to talk to him, but I had to mostly put him into a corner.

Me: Hey, Uncle Roxas!

Uncle Roxas: Oh, uhh, yeah hi how're you doing and stuff...?

Me: I'm good. Uncle Roxas, are you okay? You've been avoiding me, haven't you?

Uncle Roxas: No, I'm not. I've just...been busy. Yeah! Doing missions and stuff. Actually, I have a few more to do so excuse me for a little bi- GACK!

I grabbed his hood. He wasn't getting away from me now, the little sly fox.

Me: We don't go on missions anymore, genius. You can't pull that one on me, ol' Roxy-poo. Come on, what's up?

Uncle Roxas: I..._can't breathe if that gives you any ideas!_

Me: Oh yeah, woah oops dude.

I let go of Uncle Roxas's hood and he fell forward. As Uncle Roxas gasped for air, I continued on talking.

Me: You're avoiding me, it's obvious. Is it because of this morning when I caught you sing-

Uncle Roxas lept over to me and clamped his hands over my mouth.

Uncle Roxas: Shh. We don't know who's around here.

Me: Uhhhnnn, no un if her, Ucle Rrxs.

Uncle Roxas let go of my mouth and sighed.

Uncle Roxas: I told you to be quiet about it, right?

Me: Uhh...

Uncle Roxas: So _please_ be quiet about it?

Me: You're still going to avoid me, aren't you?

Uncle Roxas: Uhh, no?

Me: You're bullshitting me, aren't you?

Uncle Roxas: Uhh, no?

Me: My damn _God_ Uncle Roxas.

So, as I was saying, Uncle Roxas is a really good singer, but he'll only sing around me when we're alone, or when he's in the shower. I usually sneak into his room to hear him sing in the shower. My God he's really good.

I actually go into Uncle Roxas's room for many things (usually without his permission and when he's out.) I check out his own Journal, and my LORD does he have bad handwriting. Like, wow, talk about chicken scratch. He has a bunch of little signs of ripped out pages in the front of his book, though. I wonder what he had written about before...

I don't have a Journal, unlike Uncle Saïx wants me to have. I did have one at first, but it ended up kinda sucking. I don't have a life, so the Journal didn't work out. What I'm currently writing is just for fun. I'm bored, honestly. Nothing to do. (I'm not kidding when I say I don't have a life, you know.)

Oh, wonderful. We have a red alert. Time to go hide, or at least find an adult. It's probably just a rogue Dusk or some wonderific shit like that.

~oOo~

Is this book starting to sound like a Journal, because I think it is. Hmm... Anyway, I'm currently in a broom closet because the prisoner area is just too creepy. They put me _behind bars._ Like, really, what family does that sort of crap? Whatever, Dad got me out and he told me to hide in my room. The problem? I heard footsteps and so I just ducked into this conveniently placed broom closet.

Wait, I hear voices. Who the Hell are they? Wow, this is an actual emergency. _Shit._

Let's see...what do I hear...?

"...closet?"

"Open...there?"

"Pete's sake!"

"...die!"

"...do this!"

What the Hell are they talking ab

FUCK THE DOOR IS OPENING NO NO NO NO NO

~oOo~

I WAS JUST FUCKING KIDNAPPED FROM MY HOME! WHAT THE EVERLIVING FUCK!? WELL THIS SUCKS MASSIVE ASS.

I did manage to overhear, though, that I'm in a town called Radiant Garden. Nice name, I guess.

BUT THIS STILL SUCKS BECAUSE I'M A HOSTAGE! I hope my family will save me soon. I should have stayed in the dungeon! What an idiot!

I'm currently in a darkish room, but I'm still able to write due to my eyes getting used to the dark. I'm happy they actually gave me this book back so I could write trash about them, the fucktards. It's cold, dark, and I JUST WANNA GO HOME GODFLARBIT!

I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Hey, I even tried to knock on it and no one said "STFU U LITTLE BITCH" so I guess I'm okay for now. I'm even sitting in the back corner just in case someone comes in with a shotgun.

I wish _I_ had a shotgun.

I'm kinda scared. I really wanna see my family. I even miss Uncle Saïx already. Or maybe that's just my fear talking; and he was the one that put me in the dungeon in the 1st place!

I wonder who the kids that took me were? Three kids, three different voices... They walked behind me when they pushed me onto a ship of some kind, and the chairs that they sat on, the backs, were taller than their head, so I couldn't see them at all. I also had my hood up for most of the time, and honestly, I didn't even wanna look them in the face either as because, honestly, I didn't wanna meet eyes. That's kinda scary, isn't it?

I also do remember hearing some kid being called "Sora." Meh, whatever. All I know is that I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. I don't know what to do or anything... crap opening door.

~oOo~

Oh my good Lordie. So, that Sora kid is Mr. Point Head. That explains a lot. Also, there is also the silver-haired dude and the red-haired chick. They all look my age. Shouldn't they be...well...older? Sora was about...17 or so when my mom was preggers, so...shouldn't he be, like, 32 or something? idunno I'm bad at math meh whatever.

I'm back in the dark room, so _surprise_ there. I just wanna go home. I was actually asked questions by Sora and Co., but I kept my mouth shut. They even tried to take off my hood, but I elbowed Mr. Muscle in the stomach. He growled but didn't try again. I would rather be grounded in my room. At least I have Internet Connection.

~oOo~

It's an hour later. I've calmed down, as I know I'm going nowhere soon, so I'm almost back to normal. Notice the almost. I've also learned some new things about the two other kids.

Mr. Muscle:

-Real Name - Riku

-Really Strong

-Very Close Relationship With Sora

-Really Tall

-like really i think the guy' like 6'5''.

Miss. Victim:

-Real Name - Kairi

-Very Smart With Her Brains

-Obviously, Sora's gert er smerr rittle crsh on her.

-Okay, That Was A Lie. He likes her more than I need my Wifi.

I called Riku Mr. Muscle by accident and he gave me a funny look. Remind me to call them by their first names, okay? They tried to talk to me and I told them my first name, but that was all. I just told them Nel, not Neldenx, because Neldenx is very Organization-ish.

I tried to mostly just speak in riddles to piss them off, and it worked.

Sora: Where do you come from?

Me: I come from the world where darkness never sleeps.

Everyone: *really confused*

Riku: Why do you wear the robes of the Organization?

Me: Black is wack.

Okay, I didn't even try at all on that one.

Everyone: *really really confused*

Kairi: Do you have a weapon of any kind?

Me: *yelling* BRAINS OVER BRAWN, BRAINS OVER BRAWN!

I started rocking back and forth in my chair, and everyone just started flipping the fuck out man it was great I wish I had a camera.

Sora: Woah, hey, calm down!

Kairi: Do you think she was brainwashed or something?

Riku: It is a possibility.

Sora: What do we do?

I'm still screaming and yelling at the top of my lungs.

Riku: Knock her out, she's getting too loud and people will start to question.

I stopped yelling (hey, I wasn't going to get knocked out any time soon.)

Me: Do it and he'll DESTROY US ALL. DESTROY US ALL. DESTROY US ALL...ect.

Kairi: Do you think she has a mental illness?

Riku: I don't think the Organization would let anyone into their group with a mental illness, so I don't _think_ so.

Me: I'M GOING TO DIE! HE'LL KILL ME!

This got everyone's attention. They all looked at me, and in a rushed tone, Riku spoke.

Riku: Who will? Who'll kill you?

Me: SATAN AND HIS DEMON MINIONS!

Riku than sighed.

Riku: She isn't going to tell us anything.

So, guess where they put me back? If you said "The Dark Room" you would be 150% correct. Than again, if I _did_ tell Sora and his friends anything, my Uncle Xemnas would get pretty mad. They would find me just to ground me.

I'm still bored. I would pay to do that again. I love playing dumb.

I've been in here for, _how_ long now? Seems like an entire day. Doubt it, though. Maybe I can...well I need to find a way out... Maybe I can just take that little scrap of metal and make myself an injured idiot, and then they'll take me out and heal me and I can GTFO when there's an opening.

~oOo~

I'm wounded prisoner, perfect. I ended up just clawing at the door, wanting them to open up, as I was now cut up all over my arms. When I clawed at the door, saying that I was bleeding, they didn't open up, so I stood up and then banged my head against the door.

When that didn't work, I started fake-crying. Inside, I was pretty much praying that they would open up the door. Well, someone must have heard them because the door opened to reveal Kairi. I looked up at her and rolled up my sleeves, showing the cuts. She gasped, helped me up, and then brought me over to the bed.

She put cold water on my cuts and now I'm just lying down on the bed. Kairi is the only other one here in this 2 room house. (2 rooms if you consider the Dark Room a room.) I hope they don't find out my little plan, but everything should go smoothly. I wish that my dad taught me how to RTC (Return to The Castle) but he never did because I hardly ever even leave the World That Never Was.

I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted, nighty-night.

~oOo~

I woke up to them just skimming through my fucking book okay no one touches this fucking book you wanna fucking go punk?

I don't think they actually read anything, but I have a feeling they know that my dumbass act before was a lie. I also am unsure if they know my plan or not.

Great now they're trying to talk to me. What do you guys WAAAAAANT? You know what, I'm ignoring them. They don't even know what I look like. I find it kinda funny. No I'm _not_ going to talk to you. I'll respond by writing in this _book._ I won't show you what I _write_ though. Ahahaha is your hair that pointy _naturally?_ Please go away.

really go away

nooo THEY'RE GRABBING 4 MY BOOK SHOoot

STOP it moRON

A-HA IN YOUR FACE! YOU LIKE THE TASTE OF MA SHOE MR. POINT HEAD?

oh crap he's lungeing

~oOo~

So, while he was lunging, I jumped out of the bed, ran around the room, and realized they left the door open, silly them. As Riku tried to go after me and Sora consoled his face, I ran out of there. I ran around town as they followed me. I gave them the slip not too long ago. Now I'm sitting here watching storm clouds roll in. Thank God I can control water. I can makes water not hit me, hopefully. It's going to take away quite the amount of energy though.

Oh, speaking of rain, here it comes. Just felt the first raindrop. Gotta find shelter.

~oOo~

_crap. i was just attacked. think it was heartless? got a big gash on my side and now it's pounding. shelter...shelter...shelter..._

~oOo~

Hi, I'm back and alive. I had fainted in the middle of the town square and now I'm being treated by a brown-haired woman names Aerith. She's very sweet. She made me hot chocolate and put me in front of a fire. Did I ever tell you that I _reeeeeally_ hate the Heartless? I can't feel the left side of my body. They really just came out of nowhere. They just POP out of _fucking_ nowhere.

This is the worlds most comfiest bed. I'm putting it out there right now.

Aerith did say, though, that my coat looked familiar, and she played with the chain, and I thought that that was was the end, but all Aerith said was that the coat was nice and then walked away. Ugh, talk about your heart stopping.

There's a knock on the door, and Aerith just told me she's gonna get it. She's so sweet my God. This is delicious hot chocola

Oh CRAP it's them! Point, Muscle, and Victim! crap crap crap crap gotta hide fuck.

wow holy bizzles even under the bed in comfy. shit they just entered the room.

I'm screwed. Miss. Aerith was _with_ Point, Muscle, and Victim. CRAAAAAAP. Now they're look around the room. I can't get out, no window, and only one door... I reeeeally should have asked Dad on how to RTC.

no don't stop near the bed keep on walking

fuck im screwed


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note (And A Talk About Nel's Writing Quirks): I have made this Fanfiction account just so I was able to post these stories that I had been writing for a while. I already have about 4 notebooks filled with these Neldenx The Daughter Of Demyx stories complete, so I (or you) don't have to worry about any deadlines or slow updating (hopefully).

**Since this is a Journal, most of the writing will not be very formal, and in quick circumstances, Nel will write in Internet Lingo, like "lol" or "brb" or even "idek." Nel also writes her conversations in ways that a play-script would be written, also for easier and quicker writing times. Remember, she is a 15 year old with a Journal, so I made this to be as realistic to how a 15 year old would really have a Journal. THIS IS IMPORTANT SHIT I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO GO "UUUGHGHGHGHGHG THE WRITING SUCKS" (please come on the child is 15 most 15 year olds are terrible at having diaries.) THANK.**

Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or I wouldn't be here.

Nel: Anyway, let me quickly introduce myself. My name is simply Nel, and, well, these are the journals I have written over the years of living in the Organization and having to deal with all of these insane moments, the slightly-calm moments, and of course, the moments in which most of us are close to death. (Sounds like fun, no?) So, let's get started with my first Journal, simply called

NELDENX, THE DAUGHTER OF DEMYX

(Also, secondly called Neldenx The Massive Fuck Up)

Enjoy!

~oOo~

Ugh. Well, that sucked. The entire thing that pretty much happened:

Sora: *bends down and checks under the bed* Ha.

Me: Well, fuck.

Sora bent down and tried to grab onto me, but I scooted closer to the wall.

Me: Don't touch me!

Sora gave off a light sigh.

Sora: We just want to ask questions, you know.

Riku bent down, also followed by Kairi.

Riku: We won't hurt you if you don't hurt us. Please. Stop playing games.

Kairi: You're also still bleeding, aren't you?

Even though, yes, I was still bleeding, I didn't care. I...well...I just...well...

Me: Just leave me alone! I just want to go home! You know what it's like to just want to go home and be with the people you love, right?

Sora, Riku, and Kairi suddenly got stiff, and they all looked at each other.

Me: I just want to go home.

Sora's face fell.

Sora: Us too, Nel.

I grew shocked.

Me: This isn't where you live?

Riku: We don't live anywhere _near_ here.

Me: Oh, so, than, you know what I'm talking about. You understand my situation.

Kairi: *giggles* I guess you can say that we do.

Me: Well, than. Can you help me get home?

Sora: Well, from what you're _wearing,_ it's a _maybe._ We just want to ask questions.

Riku: Since you're not going anywhere, where do you _really_ come from?

I sighed. Busted, huh?

Me: The World That Never Was.

Riku: Told ya.

Sora: Oh, shush, will you? Anyway, why do you wear the coat of the Organization?

Me: It looks cool.

Riku: The truth would be even better.

Me: No, really. My dad wears one, and whatever he wears is pretty awesome.

At this moment, I mentally smacked myself in the forehead for actually saying _"My dad wears one."_

Sora: Woah, woah woah. Your _dad_ wears an Organization coat? Your_ father?_

Me: Uhhhh... *realising there is no way out of this* idunnomaybe.

Kairi: Just tell us the truth. Are you an Organization XIII member or not?

Me: No.

Well, not exactly, anyway. I absolutely _hate_ being in association with them. What they did to Sora and his friends, I just couldn't deal with it. What an asshole my Uncle Xemnas was.

Riku: Then, what are you?

Me: I'm a _who,_ thanks you very much. I'm not an inanimate object, you know.

Riku: _Who_ are you then?

Me: Nel, the awesome teenager.

Sora: As in, whose child are you?

Me: Well, my mom died giving birth to me...

Riku: It has to be Larxene. She's the only female.

Sora: But isn't she dead?

Me: *to self* ohicanASSUREshe'snot.

Sora: Hmm?

Me: Oh, uhh, chickens?

Sora: Who is your father?

Me: Darth Vader.

Riku: _Really?_

Me: Yes. I can use the force and everything. You should see it.

Riku: I guess you don't know anything about _sarcasm,_ huh?

Me: Oh, nooooo, I'm _TOTALLY_ dumb about _SARCASM._

Riku: _Who. Is. Your. Real. Father?_

Me: Mehehehe you'll never know.

Sora: All right, Riku, lift the bed.

Riku lifted the bed up and before I could react, Sora had his arm around my wrist and he pulled me out from under the bed.

So guess who's back in the dark room again. If you said me, you'd be pretty right. What will these three kids do? Wait, I hear commotion outside. I'm off to listen, so shhh.

Wait, you're a notebook what the fuck am I walking about you don't talk.

~oOo~

I'M BACK IN THE CASTLE YEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHAHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA FRIENDLY FACES AWWW YEAH BUDDY.

You see, the commotion that I had heard was Sora, Riku, and Kairi going bonkers about how most of the people I was close with (and some not) came to save me!

I got close to the door and listened in.

Sora: You shouldn't be alive!

Uncle Xemnas: You shouldn't have taken a part of our family hostage.

I rammed my shoulder against the door and I heard a _chu-chunk._ The door was unlocked now, so I opened it and I saw everyone's faces. Uncle Roxas had his Keyblade aimed at the door, so I knew how the door was unlocked. I nodded at him in thanks, and he nodded back. The people there was my Uncle Xigbar, Uncle Xemnas, Uncle Saïx, Uncle Roxas (duh), and my dad. I ran over to my dad and gave him a huge hug. I missed him a lot.

Than, I heard a _ching_ sound.

I saw my dad look up at Sora and Co. I followed his gaze. They all had Keyblades, just like my Uncle Roxas. But my dad didn't waver, to my surprise.

Dad/Demyx: You think it's awesome to just _take_ people?

Sora: Well, considering that she's pretty much the enemy.

Dad/Demyx: Talk about _excuses!_ What did you do to her?!

Sora: All we did was ask Nel questions.

Dad looked at me.

Dad/Demyx: You gave them your real name? You couldn't have said your name, like, _backwards_ or something?

Me: Isn't Len, like, a male name or something?

Daddy looked back at Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

Dad/Demyx: How dare you try and get words out of her mouth!

Uncle Xemnas: Demyx. Please.

Dad/Demyx: But-

Uncle Xemnas: Demyx. Stand down.

Dad/Demyx: They are my...sisters...captives. I think I have the right to give them a piece of my mind!

Uncle Xigbar: You have no mind to give, buddy.

Dad/Demyx: HEY!

As Uncle Xigbar and Daddy silently bickered, Uncle Xemnas kept on talking to Sora and his friends.

Uncle Xemnas: You see, Sora, Riku, Kairi, you have taken one of our own captive. We have tried _everything_ for same sort of peace. We haven't bothered you for the past 15 years you have been sleeping. You were very easy to get access to, too. Yet we did not attack, as we just wanted peace. But you have made us mad.

I gripped Dad's tee-shirt, and he patted my head. "You'll be okay." he said. Uncle Xemnas continued talking.

Uncle Xemnas: What were you _THINKING?_

I swear, the whole house shook. I felt the floor move and everything.

Uncle Xemnas: She is family. You do not hurt family.

Sora: I understand, but you have to understand _our_ situation, too!

Uncle Xemnas: And what will that be?

Sora: We needed you here!

Everyone froze, especially Uncle Xemnas.

Uncle Xemnas: What is the reason for our assistance?

Sora: The Heartless are overtaking every world again, and have even more extraordinary and terrifying powers. Maleficent is even _stronger_ now.

Me: Oh, not her. Eww, man.

I've heard a few stories about Maleficent. She's a pretty big jerk.

Riku: Yes, her. _Unfortunately._ She's attempting another "Take Over Worlds Thing" again, but she's gotten so strong, we're scared about...going after her alone.

Me: I was attacked by Heartless not to long ago. That's why I was knocked out when I escaped.

Dad/Demyx: You escaped and didn't go _home?_

Me: Well, they flew here on a ship, and I can't teleport home. You never taught me.

Uncle Saïx: I had told you that you had needed to teach her that, Demyx.

Dad/Demyx: grrrrr...

Uncle Xemnas: Silence. Has she shown herself?

Sora: No, she hasn't. But we've seen Heartless that we've never seen before.

Dad/Demyx: Are you sure?

Kairi: Yes, sir. We're positive.

Uncle Xemnas: And you need_ our_ help?

Uncle Xigbar: Yeah, why do you need _our_ help? You three are pretty strong on your own. Why _us?_

Sora: We need to form...well...

Dad/Demyx: A team?

Riku: As corny as it sounds, yes.

Uncle Saïx: And how should we trust you?

Sora shook his head.

Sora: We may not get full trust, but, here is a start.

Sora unsummoned his Keyblade, and Riku and Kairi followed suit. My dad relaxed and I nuzzled my face into his chest. I didn't want to get involved, plus the dark room was really cold, and Dad's really warm. Dad patted the top of my head.

Uncle Xemnas sighed. "Kids. What can you do?" Uncle Xigbar said. Uncle Xemnas looked Sora dead in the eye.

Uncle Xemnas: If you dare try to hurt anyone, even if they bother you to the extent of fighting, I will send you on your way and you will fight the army of Heartless alone.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi promised, and that was that. So, as of right now, I'm in my room while we have ex-enemies wandering the castle like it's their new home. I don't know how to feel about this. I do feel a tad bit strange, I'm having problems trusting them, but I guess it's only normal.

The time is 10:30 pm, and I'm pooped. Night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note (And A Talk About Nel's Writing Quirks):** I have made this Fanfiction account just so I was able to post these stories that I had been writing for a while. I already have about 4 notebooks filled with these Neldenx The Daughter Of Demyx stories complete, so I (or you) don't have to worry about any deadlines or slow updating (hopefully).

**Since this is a Journal, most of the writing will not be very formal, and in quick circumstances, Nel will write in Internet Lingo, like "lol" or "brb" or even "idek." Nel also writes her conversations in ways that a play-script would be written, also for easier and quicker writing times. Remember, she is a 15 year old with a Journal, so I made this to be as realistic to how a 15 year old would really have a Journal. THIS IS IMPORTANT SHIT I DON'T WANT SOMEONE TO GO "UUUGHGHGHGHGHG THE WRITING SUCKS" (please come on the child is 15 most 15 year olds are terrible at having diaries.) THANK.  
**Also, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or I wouldn't be here.

~oOo~

Good Morning, Babies!

_Demon_ Babies.

Anyway, strange dreams last night. I need to stop drinking a glass of Coke before I go to bed.

So, I ate breakfast and I'm back in my room again. What does Uncle Saïx want me to do with a journal again? Seriously, besides for yesterday, my life pretty much is as boring as watching a sleeping hippo. There is hardly anything to talk about.

I'm probably going to go train like I always do, and than go back to bed for about ten to one thousand hours. Or...maybe torture my old enemies and bother them to Hell for keeping me in such a dark place for 2+ hours.

Or maybe just torture Riku. He seems to have such a short fuse. I'm off to go revenge. Adios!

~oOo~

HOLY SHIT I'M LAUGHING SO FUCKING HARD! That was SO much fun! So, I went around looking for Riku and I found him sitting on the couch fast asleep. His hair was over the back of the couch, so I bent down, took a small section of his hair, and I braided it!

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't care as I was having too much fun. Even though I was braiding Riku's hair, I had seemed to forget that his other friends were around, too.

Sora: Hey, Nel? What are you doing?

I stopped braiding for a second, I internally screamed, and then I continued braiding his hair as calmly as I could.

Me: Braiding.

Sora: He's asleep, isn't he?

Me: Mmm-hmm.

Sora: Uhh, can I ask why?

Me: I don't know why he's asleep. Maybe he's _tired._

Sora: No, like, why are you braiding his hair.

Me: Bored.

Sora: You're..._bored?_

Me: Yeah. Pretty much.

Sora: Well...I'm bored too, you know.

Me: Congrats. And...?

Sora: I don't know how to braid.

I stopped, looked at Sora, smiled, and than turned back to Riku's hair.

Me: There is a part that is untouched. I'll show you what to do.

So, I taught Sora how to braid hair. Quite the natural, I must admit. Sora still doesn't know what I look like, though, so he also asked about _my_ hair. I told him nothing. I like to keep secrets about my looks, especially around ex-enemies.

Anyway, Sora now knows how to braid, and Riku, big strong buff man, has twin braids with a pink bow on top of his head.

Very dashing.

Sora and I quickly left after braiding, and we ran to the kitchen. We stood there giggling like crazy people and Uncle Zexion checked in as he heard our laughter.

Uncle Zexion: Is everything okay?

Me: Everything's fine.

Sora: Just dandy.

At this point, I bet you that you could have heard it around the castle, you heard a very loud,

**"SOOORRRRAAAAAAA!"**

Uncle Zexion: What did you do?

Sora and I: Nothing~!

We both sprinted out of the kitchen laughing our butts off. We just ran non-stop around the entire castle, because we thought that if we stood still, Riku would have found us. We were right. We took a break at a really bad time.

We stopped for a few seconds to catch our breath. "Why did he assume _you_ at first?" I had asked Sora, and he grinned.

Sora: When I was younger, I always used to take my mom's makeup and doodle all over Riku's face with eyeliner, or lipstick, or some other thing while he was sleeping. Heck, I still do. Well, actually, I guess it really _is_ more like did, since it's been a while...

As I was about to ask what he meant (and I recalled Uncle Xemnas saying something like that yesterday) I, once again, heard,

**"SORRRRAAAAAA!"**

follwed by

**"NELLLLL!"**

It wasn't as loud as the last time he called our names, as he was at the other end of the hallway.

Sora and I just jetted out of there, being followed by Riku, who still had his hair is two braids and a bright neon-pink bow in his hair. I used to have that bow when I was young, I thought it was a nice touch. Sora did, too.

We were chased around the castle until we bumped into Uncle Marluxia.

Uncle Marluxia: Is there something I don't know about? Is everything okay?

Sora: Oh, nothing.

A few feet away, we heard a loud **"SORA! NEL! YOU BOTH ARE SO DEAD!"**

Me: Uhh...heh...

Uncle Marluxia: Should I even ask?

Me: We have a mad, silver-haired, braided, pink-bowed tall man chasing us.

Uncle Marluxia: Xemnas?

Me: Boy do _I_ wish. No, Riku.

Uncle Marluxia: Oh, yes, _that_ mad, silver-haired, braided, pink-bowed tall man.

Again, there was a loud **"SORA! NEL!"** Sora gave off a little whistle, looked at his wrist even though there was no watch (instead, there was a black wristband) and said, "Oh boy, look at the time. Gotta go!"

Sora grabbed my wrist as we kept on running around the hallways. We ended up running again into Kairi. There are more people in the castle than I remember, honestly.

Kairi: Oh, I'm sorry!

Sora: O-Oh, uhh, it's not your fault. It's mine, really. Ours, actually. We're sprinting from Riku, currently. We were, well, braiding his hair...?

Kairi: Oh boy, Sora.

Sora: I got bored, okay? So, yeah, we braided his hair, added a bright pink bow to it...

Kairi: Really, Sora? You're so strange.

Sora: Uhh...

Riku: **WHERE ARE YOU BOTH I SWEAR TO GOD YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LIVE LONG!**

Me: I think we should get going.

Sora: Yeah. Kairi, care to join in our little fiasco?

Kairi: Sounds like fun. Sure!

Me: Well, lets get to my room before he finds us. He can't come in without permission.

So, we ran to my room laughing the entire way. I flung open my door, ushered everyone inside, and slammed the door shut. We put our backs to the wall and slid down to sit. We were laughing through our panting.

Sora: That was pretty awesome.

Kairi: I'll say. Nice little exercise for the day, huh?

Sora: Of course.

Me: Yeah, quite the run. He really does have a short fuse.

Sora: Yes he does. He has to cut his hair again, though, or I just might do it again.

Kairi: We shouldn't tease him to death, guys.

Me: Come on, though, it's really fun. He knows we're just playing around, anyway.

Kairi: Those threats didn't sound like it.

Sora: I see your point.

Me: Meh.

We sat there in silence, minus the panting. So, now, all three of us are in my room looking outside at the starless sky. They find it so strange to be so dark. Well, I find it hard to find light in the sky possible. The only time I see the sun is when I'm at Twilight Town, and most of the time, it's getting dark and just setting. I hardly ever see such bright sunlight.

I'm bored, so I'm going to draw. Maybe draw Sora. Jesus how do you draw his hair it's so pointy...

~oOo~

Well, I drew a drawing, and it came out pretty damn fantastic I must say. I showed it to Sora and he said that he "adores" it. DAMN THAT'S CUTE. The way his face lit up...my god what a cutie. I just wanna squish his cheeks.

They're still surprised that the sky is really that dark. The dark isn't that scary guys, come on. Well, I guess they might not be used to it, but really. The darkness isn't that bad. Actually, the darkness is kinda comfy, if that makes sense. It sometimes feels like a blanket that keeps me all nice and comfy. Does that even make sense I dunno.

I kinda want to go outside, but I'm absolutely scared about running into Riku and him kicking my ass, so I'm going to wait for a little bit before I go out.

~oOo~

I suppose that Riku has calmed down, so I'm going to go ask my dad if maybe he can take me to somewhere that I've never been. I wonder where he would take me...

~oOo~

So, I went to ask my dad about going to someplace I've never been, and BOO-YA BITCHES! I'm going to a place called Neverland tomorrow. I've actually heard of that place. I've heard that Uncle Roxas actually_ flew_ there, but I've never actually had the time (or more like remembered) to ask him if it was true or not. I should go ask him now.

~oOo~

The rumors _were_ true. He _did_ fly! You should have heard the story, the way his eyes lit up. Man, he must miss going there. I found Uncle Roxas in the Grey Room lying down with his eyes closed. He opened them when he heard me coming towards him. He smiled.

Uncle Roxas: Hey, Nel. What's up?

Me: Hey Uncle Roxas. I have a quick question. You've been to Neverland, right?

Uncle Roxas: Yeah.

Me: Have you ever flown there?

Uncle Roxas: Yeah.

Me: SO THEY _WERE_ TRUE!

Uncle Roxas gave me a concerned look.

Uncle Roxas: Uhh, you planning to go there or something?

Me: Daddy's taking me.

Uncle Roxas than nodded and smiled, the previous look leaving his face.

Uncle Roxas: Ahh, I see. Well, yes, I did fly. It's a nice place, I guess. You just have to find the right person to fly, that's all.

Me: The...right person?

Uncle Roxas: Yup. She's a small girl, a fairy. She's very pretty, blonde hair blue eyes. She asked me to help her, but I was on a mission at the time so I couldn't, but she showered me with this dusty like stuff.

Me: Very descriptive.

Uncle Roxas: Well, it was pretty awesome. Anyway, that's how I flew. You just...kinda have to believe that you can fly after she showers you, and shubang there you go.

Me: Shubang there you go?

Uncle Roxas: Shubang there you go.

Me: Well, can you come with us to Neverland tomorrow?

Uncle Roxas: Can't, sorry. Xemnas needs to talk to me about something.

Me: Oh, I see. All right, than. Have you seen Sora yet?

Uncle Roxas: I'm doing my best to avoid him. I don't really wanna talk to him just yet. I don't know if I'm going to just disappear if I get too close to him or something like that. I have to ask Xemnas about that...

Me: Awesome. So, I guess I'll see you around.

Uncle Roxas: Sure.

So I went back to go find my dad, but he seemed to have left the area so I went to the Training Room. It was empty, so I walked on in. I summoned my keytar and I quickly lost myself in the music, making water come out of seemingly nowhere and I hit targets with good accuracy. Not amazing accuracy, but good enough, I guess.

I stepped onto a water platform and rose up into the air, just enjoying the view from above. I loved this view.

There ended up being a knock on the door and I lost concentration. "WAAAAAGGHHH" I pretty much screamed as I fell. I quickly summoned another water platform to catch me, and I succeeded. "Are you _kidding_ me?" I mumbled to myself as I stepped off my water savior and opened the door. "What do you - oh heya!"

Sora: Was that water?

Me: *claps* Congrats, kiddo. Would you like a sticker?

Sora: Very funny. Anyway, water. I'm assuming you get that from your brother.

Me: Brother?

Sora: Demyx. Didn't you say that he was your brother?

I started laughing.

Sora: Uhh...did I miss a memo or something?

Me: Demyx isn't my brother!

Than, I remembered what I had said back in Radiant Garden.

Me: ohwait.

Sora: _Demyx_ is your father, isn't he?

Me: Uhh, no?

Sora: Come on, you can't fool me. I'm not dumb, you know. You're lying right now!

Me: Pish-posh no I'm not.

Sora: I bet you that if I took off your hood right now, you would have a resemblance to Demyx.

Me: ...it's just a kawinkydink...

Sora: Nel, come on. Take off your hood.

Me: No. This stays right here.

Sora: *glares*

Me: *glares back even though he can't see my eyes*

Sora: Nel, I'm serious.

Me: Well, I'm not going to take off my hood so there adios buddyo.

I started running down the hallway.

Sora: NEL!

But he didn't follow me. Instead I ran right into Uncle Lexaeus.

Me: Oh, uhh, hiya.

Uncle Lexaeus: Is everything okay? Are you being chased?

Me: Uhh, no. It's a shame, actually. I wanted to see if Sora would chase me after not doing something he wanted me to do.

Uncle Lexaeus: Don't light the fuse that come from someone who is very strong, Nel.

Me: Aww, okay.

After he left, I turned around to see if Sora was behind me but no. Now I'm avoiding Sora and Riku. Fun fun go team.

~oOo~

I'm bored, so I'm writing music! Music music music~. Meh, it's almost time to hit the hay, so nighty night for now!

~oOo~

It's 3 in the morning. Wanna know why I'm away. Freaking _Uncle Roxas_ had a nightmare again and decided to cuddle up with _me._ I woke up to him breathing on my neck God Flarbit.

I'm assuming he had a nightmare, as he's now asleep and smiling. I guess he got over it but it would be totally awesome if he just went off and slept in his _own_ gosh darn bed. Wonder what the dream was about... This kid kicks in his sleep... I think he's moaning. Aww man now I don't _wanna_ know what he's dreaming about my God this fucking kid I'm done.

Since this kid isn't moving, I'm going back to bed. I'm stuck with this kid till I wake up. I'm tired. Back to bed. Sheesh, dammit Uncle Roxas.


End file.
